Green Day
Green Day is a punk/pop-punk band from Berkely, California. The current members are Billie Joe Armstronng (guitar, lead vocals), Jason White (guitar, backing vocals), Mike Dirnt (bass, backing vocals), and Tre Cool (drums). They formed in 1987 under the name Sweet Children. Billie Joe and Mike recruited John Kiffmeyer a.k.a. Al Sobrante to be the drummer. Mike and BJ were both 15. In 1989, they changed their name to Green Day and released a four-track EP called 1,000 Hours. It consisted of pop-punk material and haunting lyrics. In 1990, they released their debut album 39/Smooth. '''It contained ten pop-punk songs about love and teenage frustration. Later on in 1990, Al left and they recruited Frank Wright 3 a.k.a. Tre Cool to be the new drummer. They then released another Ep called '''Slappy. In 1991, they released their 1st single, "Going To Pasalaqua". They also released a compilation album called 1,039/Smoothed Out Slappy Hours, '''which contained the '''1,000 Hours and Slappy EPs mixed with the 39/Smooth album. In 1992, they released their 2nd album called Kerplunk. It was a more punk album than their earlier pop-punk style. It contained the singles "2,000 Lightyears Away" and "Christie Road". In 1993, they started recording new material and giving record companies a demo cassete containing new material. In late '93, they signed to Reprise Records and started recording their 3rd album. In 1994, they released tehir 3rd album called Dookie. It contained the singles "Longview", "Welcome To Paradise", "Basket Case", "She", and "When I Come Around". The album brought Green Day in the mainstream, after the very popular grunge band Nirvana's lead vocalist Kurt Cobain died. Green Day was credited for bringing punk into the mainstream. In 1995, Green day released their 4th album, Insomniac. It was a more serious album, but a critical success. The album contained the singles "Geek Stink Breath", "Stuck With Me", "Brain Stew/Jaded", and "Walking Contradiction". In 1996, they toured and ended the Insomniac tour. In 1997, they released their 5th album called Nimrod. It was a more experimental album and contained different types of rock music like punk and clasical mixed together. It inclued the singles "Hitchin' a Ride", "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)", "Redundant", and "Nice Guys Finish Last". In 1998 and 1999, they performed the Nimrod '''tour. In 2000, they self-produced their 6th album called '''Warning. It was a more acoustically based album. It contained the singles "Minority", "Warning", "Waiting", and "Macy's Day Parade". In 2001, they released their International Superhits album which contained the new song "Poprocks and Coke". In 2002, they released a compilation album, Shenanigans, which contained rare songs and b-sides. In 2003, they were gone posing as a new wave band named the Network which released the album Money Money 2020. In 2004, Green Day released their 7th album album called American Idiot. It contained the singles "American Idiot", "Boulevard of Broken Dreams", "Holiday", "Wake Me Up When September Ends", and "Jesus of Suburbia". It made them one of the most successful bands of the 21st century. Throughout the rest of 2004 and 2005, Green Day toured around the world in support of American Idiot. Also in 2005, they released a live album called Bullet in a Bible. In 2006, Green Day released an Ep with U2 called the Saints Are Coming. They toured with U2 in suport of that the rest of the year. In 2007, Green Day released an Ep called Working Class Hero." In 2008, Green Day formed another side project called the Foxboro Hot Tubs. They released the album, Stop Drop and Roll. In 2009, Green Day released their 8th album, 21st Century Breakdown. It included the singles "Know Your Enemy", "21 Guns", "21st Century Breakdown", "Last of the American Girls", and "East Jesus Nowhere". In 2010, Green day made a musical for American Idiot and released a new single called "When It's Time". In 2011, they released another live album called Awesome as F**k. In 2012, Green Day announced a trio album. The first album, Uno, is going to be released in September of 2012, the second, Dos, will be released in November and the third, Tre, will be released in January 2013. In July of 2012, they released the new single "Oh Love".